wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
August 26, 2013 Monday Night RAW
The August 26, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on August 26, 2013 at US Airways Center in Phoenix, Arizona. Episode summary Cody Rhodes vs Fandango Fandango has been embroiled of late in an extensive grudge with The Miz, and the animosity between the two ultimately cost the dancing Superstar a win when he felt The Awesome One’s wrath during a match with Cody Rhodes. Despite the presence of Damien Sandow at commentary, Rhodes was nearly textbook in his effort against Fandango, though the match ultimately ended in a much less technical manner after The Miz emerged in a stolen Fandango enemble and flanked by Rosa Mendes. The former WWE Champion’s spastic “Thriller” dance left Fandango gobsmacked enough for Rhodes to seal the win with a roll-up, but the chaos only increased when Sandow and Miz stormed the ring and laced into their opponents with reckless abandon. Looking to corral the Superstars into something resembling coherence, Raw GM Brad Maddox made his entrance and – taking a play from one of the greats – finagled Fandango & Co. into a Tag Team Match (the “playa” is, as always, implied). Cody Rhodes & The Miz vs Damien Sandow & Fandango Damien Sandow can add a new tidbit to his vast wealths of knowledge: Never place his trust in the man who calls himself Faaannn-DAAAHHNNN-Go. Thrown together with the dancing king in an impromptu tag match, Sandow not only found himself on the wrong end of Fandango’s finicky tendency to walk out on his opponents, but his even more notorious tendency to bail on teammates at the moment of truth. Sandow, to his credit, had been keeping his former partner Cody Rhodes on the defensive and was in position to win the match. That is, until Miz tagged in and put the boots to Sandow, pausing only to blast Fandango with a kick so stiff the dancing king two-stepped away from the match altogether, leaving the “Uncrowned World Champion” to suffer a Rhodes-assisted Skull-Crushing Finale for the three. Natalya vs Brie Bella The “Total Divas” gals are at it again. Proving that drama knows no boundaries, Brie Bella and Natalya stepped into the ring for a SummerSlam rematch. And while it appeared that Brie was doomed to suffer another loss to the “Queen of Harts,” some timely distraction by Eva Marie and Nikki gave her the opportunity to steal a win … though there weren’t really any winners once AJ Lee skipped to the mic and aired her grievances. Dropping her own version of her ex-paramour’s famous pipe bomb, the “Black Widow” administered a lethal dose of poison to her fellow Divas, whom she felt were gifted the opportunities she had to sacrifice for. “You’re all worthless excuses for women, and you will never be able to touch me,” said AJ. “And that’s reality.” Results * Singles Match: Cody Rhodes defeated Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) * Tag Team Match: Cody Rhodes & The Miz (w/ Rosa Mendes) defeated Damien Sandow & Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) * Singles Match: Brie Bella (w/ Nikki Bella & Eva Marie) defeated Natalya (w/ The Funkadactyls (Cameron & Naomi) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo (Natalya vs Brie Bella) * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Natalya Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes